


Zombology 101

by impassivetemerity



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Jean Kirstein's fucking mouth, M/M, Marco and a torrid love affair with zombies, no angst just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impassivetemerity/pseuds/impassivetemerity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd be really bummed if you died in a zombie apocalypse, so uh. Don't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombology 101

"No, but! Listen, okay." Marco lights up, taking a deep breath to try and catch his mouth up with his thoughts. (It's actually the cutest thing ever)

Jean's prepared to learn more than he'd care to about virology and the undead, along with more about Marco himself. 

They had met in a movie theatre, when Jean lost his temper with a boy in the row in front of him who was pointing out all of the impossibilities and bad science to a friend with him. (The other boy's name is Armin, whom Jean actually likes a lot now.) Most of their first conversation consisted of aggressive shushing and a lot of "but!" on Marco's part, followed by apologies when the lights went up. Admittedly Jean could have handled it better and not yelled at him, but a movie he had actually wanted to see had been ruined. When his shouts are not returned, Jean actually calms down a little, (he won't admit that it's actually because Marco looked really sorry, like a kicked puppy, but...) and he may have apologised a little-- in his own way, with an awkward cough and words that would have been insulting from anyone else. 

Their first "date" was a week later, coffee offered as a gesture of apology for ruining Jean's movie viewing experience (Jean may have fallen a little in love that day, with a boy who rambles about science and has at least ten different zombie plans at any given moment.) Both of then exchange phone numbers and a few sporadic texts here and there in the following weeks that have Jean falling even harder. 

Jean goes out with Marco, sometimes with Armin too, and once with a boy named Eren (he's too loud, too EVERYTHING) and that ends in disaster, but it gets Marco back at Jean's apartment. He stays the night, and neither of them sleep in favour of talking about movies--Marco has never seen Princess Bride, which Jean quickly rectifies-- and how there's no end to bad movie science. (He wants to ask Marco about everything, though, like his favourite anything and if he and Armin are dating, but he likes listening to Marco ramble, voice lilting excitedly as he gets worked up.)

A late night phone call gives Jean an answer to whether or not he and Armin are dating, as Marco mentions that some plans they had were cancelled last minute, since Armin had a date to go on. 

"I can go." Jean offers, and god, he's so glad Marco can't see him right now, fingers tapping nervously on his desk while he's blushing--it's embarrassing but there's no denying it. 

The pause between his offer and Marco's response feels like an eternity, and Jean is kind of regretting if (a lot regretting it, more like) but he can't bring himself to tell Marco to forget it. A hum finally comes from the other side of the phone line, he can tell Marco is smiling, but Jean is still nervous as hell, --fucking say something already, jesus fucking christ-- so nervous that he nearly missed what Marco says over the sound of his heart in his ears. 

"Sure, I mean, it's just a museum, nothing special." 

"It's cool. What day is it? I'll ask off of work or switch or something." 

Marco gives him the date, and it might cause Jean to sell his soul to his boss, but it's totally worth it. 

\---

Their date goes off well enough, even if Marco has to talk Jean down from being a little rude towards people who are walking too slowly for his liking (Marco doesn't mind much, and Jean's one hundred percent sure that Marco is actually a saint.) They get coffee, and Marco tells him more about zombies, which Jean has found himself caring more about ever since Marco Bodt happened into his life. Honestly, though, Jean finds himself falling completely head over heels whenever Marco does anything.

"So listen, okay?" Marco says one day, pausing mid ramble to look at Jean. The expression he's wearing is nervous, which is unusual but not entirely uncommon. He pauses tentatively, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

"Yeah?" Jean replies, setting down his still too hot cup of coffee. 

"I'd be really bummed if you died in a zombie apocalypse, so uh. Don't." 

Jean actually laughs, and Marco smiles (fuck, he's blushing, the asshole) before letting out a quiet laugh. 

"Is this your way of telling me that you like me?" 

Marco considers the question for a moment before nodding. 

"I thought the texting you frequently was kind of a dead give away."

There's an audible pause as Jean considers the way he meant the word "like" and decides that Marco definitely means it in the same way. 

"I'd be bummed if you died in an apocalypse too. So...Yeah."

A genuine smile pulls at Marco's lips, and he's definitely blushing, (who gave that fucker the right, with his goddamn freckles and his perfect smile?) but Jean might be a little, too. It feels perfect, and seamless in all the way Jean had fear confessing wouldn't be.

"Also," Marco starts, breaking the silence. "Armin didn't bail on me that one time, I might have really wanted to ask you out." He almost looks a little guilty. "Without knowing how."

Jean laughs, again, and Marco is definitely sure that since they've met, he's learned more about Jean Kirschtein than anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> another short Jean/Marco because these two dorks are the cutest thing ever and Marco has a motor mouth at all the wrong times.


End file.
